


Frisk buys a hot dog

by GoodShinyHunter



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, co created, cursing, hot dog - Freeform, ketchup, mustard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodShinyHunter/pseuds/GoodShinyHunter
Summary: This little child buys a hot dog from a skeleton. What happens next will shock you!





	Frisk buys a hot dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+world).



Frisk walked through the front door, they slipped off their booties and headed towards their room.   
Toriel was out today, she was teaching underprivellged mullucs to read. Frisk opened the door to their room and then opened the plastic bag he carried in to the room.  
"TOBY FUCKING DAMMIT" They screamed as threw the bag against the wall. The impace awoke the creature and it began running in circles in their room fucking shit up whismically.  
Frisk pulled out his AndroidPhone and began to scroll through his contacts until he found 'Ketchup Sucker'.

"Sans why the Fuck was there a dog alight inside of the bag you gave me" Frisk questioned through gritted teeth. They waited a whole 5 minutes for a response, leering at the mischievous red hot beast the whole time. "oh sorry kid spaced out for a moment there, could you repeat that?" replied the bonebag who probably ate bones while teabagging a bone stuffed with bags. "(pissed emoji)", Frisk vocalized, immensely angry with the bony bag of bone dicks. "If you're making a face I can't hear it kid, all I hear is heavy breathing." fuck bag commented. Frisk grunted feriously. "Alright shithead. If you don't tell me why there's a flaming dog fucking all my shit up right now, I'll sue you for your empty ketchup packets." "Woah, woah, calm the fuck down kid, you said you wanted a hot dog".

-Audience Applauds-

"That's it-" Frisk kills Papyrus on a pacifist run.

 

The endicles of this chronciles

Written by Zune and GScHunt

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> Bulbasaur  
> Ivysaur  
> Venusaur  
> Charmander  
> Charizard  
> Fuck I forgot about Charmeleon  
> Squirtle  
> Warturtle  
> Blastoise  
> Caterpie  
> Metapod  
> Butterfree  
> Weed  
> Kakuna  
> Beedrill  
> Ratatatatatatata  
> Raticate  
> Ekans  
> Arbok  
> Not sure what comes after  
> Pikachu?  
> Raichu???  
> Weepinbell  
> Kangaskhan  
> Hitmonchan  
> Hitmonlee  
> Lapras  
> Fuck uhhh, Flying rock type pokemon  
> tiny baby dragon  
> Dragonair  
> Dragonite  
> Mewtwo  
> Mew


End file.
